Complications
by Daydreamer Para Siempre
Summary: The next part of the story after Bonnie and her grandmother open the tomb.
1. Hard Times

**Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Vampire Diaries the TV Show. The events of which happen in this fan fiction are that of my own mind. I only borrowed the character names I do not own them, except for Grams' name I made that one up.**

"Elena!" Bonnie screamed, "Grams, Grams……..She's not breathing!"

The spell took a lot out of both of the witches. Lilura, Grams, was the one who kept Bonnie from collapsing and breaking the seal of the tomb. She was weak afterwards and hobbled around her own home, being the strong person that she is, she denied help from her caring granddaughter. Lilura tried to help the one's that Bonnie cared for, and in her quest for nobility, she paid the ultimate price…Death!

Bonnie believed that she could save her only family member left with a spell, but there was nothing she could do to save Lilura.

"I'll call Stefan," Elena told her, "He'll know what to do next."

The truth was that Elena had no idea that nothing could be done to save Lilura. A witch of that age casting a spell as powerful as the one they performed that night, would use all of her powers till there was nothing left. Then, to keep the spell going it tapped into her soul and sucked it dry, therefore killing her.

Soon thereafter Stefan showed up at Bonnie's, Damen in tow. The Salvatore brothers usually have different views but when it comes to Elena, they aren't heartless; which for Damen is very peculiar.

"Bonnie, the only thing we can do for her is to give her a proper Celtic burial. I assume you know how to do that." Stefan said caringly.

"There must be something I can do to save her. She's the only family I have left, Stefan. We have to try." Bonnie pleaded.

"Bonnie, Stefan's right. There's nothing we can do. No Celtic druid has ever survived that powerful a spell that big, in all eternity, at the age that she is. Do you even know how old your grandmother was Bonnie?" Damen explained and questioned.

Bonnie never knew the exact answer but she had a sense of how old Grams was.

"She never told me her exact age, but I can guess based off of what I sensed about her ever since I received my powers. She's probably around 287 years old, right?" This question was for either of them to answer, but Bonnie knew that Stefan would be the one to answer this inquiry.

"Lilura was 281 years old. I met her a couple of times before you knew me. The first time was in 1864, Lilura was the same age you are now. She had just received her powers, and new of my father's knowledge with this area. I introduced them and the three of us became quite close, until she moved away."

"That still doesn't change the fact that she died, Stefan."

"Well, what do you want to do next?" Damen and Elena asked simultaneously.

The two of them turned to look at each other. Damen's deep, chocolaty brown eyes meeting Elena's piercing, liquid aqua. They had an understanding, which was quite unusual. They quickly looked away so Bonnie or Stefan wouldn't think something was amiss, when clearly there wasn't. It was too late; Stefan already witnessed their five second exchange. Elena looked at him and pleaded for him to believe the opposite of what he was thinking.

"I think we should bury her like our ancestors were; with the ancient Latin Burial Ceremony."

"Just tell us what we need to get and do for this to happen and we'll help you do it Bonnie." Elena offered.

"Yeah, we'll help you," the brothers chimed in.

"Okay," she sighed, "Well we need a red, blue, green, and yellow candle. Let's see, what else............Grams will need to be dressed in white, to represent the element spirit. I'll take care of Grams, and I'll think of a prayer to chant. We also will need to cleanse the whole house and Grams with Sage, Lavender, and Mugwort."

"Where are we gonna find Sage and Mugwort at Bonnie?" Elena questioned.

"Lucky for us, Grams has an apothecary in the attic and it is stocked with every herb you can think of."

Several minutes later Grams was clothed in a white dress that she had worn in the late 1800s, the candles were in their proper cardinal directions. Fire in the S, Earth in the N, Air in the E, and Water in the W. Stefan had prepped the smudge stick and was now finished smudging Lilura. The four of them then placed her in the center of the circle formed by the candles.

"Okay. It's time to start," Bonnie announced, "Everyone ready?"

"Yes," the three replied.

"I first call water to this place washing Lilura with your waters of everlasting power. Fire you are summoned and I thank you for making Grams a strong person. Now I ask that you make her spirit strong wherever it is that she is going," Bonnie said to each candle as she lit them, "Air, you gave Grams the ability to breathe and you took it away physically but not spiritually. I'm asking that you carry her spirit in the wind around us to remind us of her greatness. Finally Earth I ask that you take Grams' body into the depths of your realm keeping it safe and preserved for as long as our kind exists. Spirit, carry our love with Grams' spirit and create a marker wherever her body may go so that future generations will know where to find the great Lilura Bennett." Bonnie had finished the opening of the ritual and was now ready to recite the prayer she wrote.

As Bonnie started reciting the prayer in Latin a wind started to blow, everyone could smell the earth, she and Elena could feel heat along with the lightness of spirit, and everyone heard the sound of water falling. They sensed all of these things throughout the prayer, but that in no way compared to the amazing thing they saw before them.

Lilura's body was glowing and floating a foot above the ground inside the circle. As Bonnie finished the prayer, Grams' body burst into flames instantly.

"Bonnie! Stefan do something, please!" Elena shrieked and pleaded.

"There's nothing neither I nor Damen can do to help her. I've heard of this happening though. When a young witch performs a spell concerning death and putting the body and spirit to rest, they......they basically lose control of the nerves. Then they just go into convulsions for a couple minutes and then they lie inert for a week, sometimes more. It's all guesswork really, every witch is different."

"So we just leave her here and do nothing?" Elena could not believe what she was hearing. Bonnie couldn't have known this was going to happen, could she? "Did Bonnie know this would happen if she went through with reciting that spell?"

"Yes, she knew exactly what she was getting into. But there is something that we can do for her."

Stefan told Elena of how back at the mansion they kept some hospital equipment and they could lay Bonnie on the couch or her bed upstairs, putting in a feeding tube, oxygen mask, and monitor her heart.

"All to assure that she is kept safe and well." Damen added when Stefan finished.

"Well then, what are you two waiting for? Go and get the equipment! Bonnie needs us to take care of her just like Lilura did. I don't want her to have a stroke or anything horrible else to happen to her."

"Okay we'll be back soon," Stefan assured her kissing her on the forehead and then walking out the front door into the rain.

"Well...um... I guess I'll see you in a bit Elena." Damen gave her a quick hug and then went to go join his brother.

In the mean time Elena carefully and uneasily laid Bonnie on the couch in the living room, and placed a blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold. Elena then set to cleaning up the evidence of the night's events. When suddenly, Elena stopped dead in her tracks.

"Who, who said that?" Elena whispered.

"History will repeat itself."

Was that horrible sounding voice coming from Bonnie?

"Bonnie?" Elena asked while cautiously walking towards her.

As Elena peered down into her best friend's face she saw something of the utmost disturbance. Bonnie's eyes were opened wide, but milky white in the pupils. Her skin was pale as the clouds in a summer sky and under her eyes were black and red vein like structures. Almost like that first time she and Stefan were.........

"Stefan? There's something wrong with Bonnie. I think something's possessed her."

Elena carefully answered the questions Stefan asked her.

"Yes, Stefan she looks just like the time you and me were in your room and you were thirsty or stressed. Her eyes have those same vein thingies under them."

"Okay, Damen and I are just turning onto her street. We'll be there in like thirty seconds top, promise."

"A blood sister will return to Mystic Falls and alter the way things work around here."

Just then Stefan and Damen walked in the door. The two of them examined Bonnie thoroughly.

"What made you think that she might be possessed?" Damen inquired.

"Before we knew who Anna was, she and Jeremy did research on weird topics. One of them happened to be possession of the soul. I came across one of his notebooks where he wrote all the information in, and I read it. The symptoms Bonnie had matched up pretty close with the information Jeremy found. Plus, her eyes were cloudy white in the pupils. Isn't that like a key clue for soul possession?"

"Wow, we underestimated her brother!" Damen said impressed.

"I would say so. But, yes Elena you are right, cloudy white pupils are a key clue for possession. Now we just have to figure out what possesses her." Stefan explained to her.

"Well okay. I can go get Jeremy and ask him since he's done a lot of research in the paranormal area or we can call in a medium to see what's wrong with her."

Damen and Stefan stared at each other for a few seconds obviously communicating about something. At last Stefan nodded.

"Here's what we're gonna do," started Damen, "Stefan is gonna go find Jeremy and see if he knows of anything that could give us a clue as to what possess Bonnie. I will stay here until he gets back. When he returns, I will go find our dear friend Minnie Sue Morrow Foster."

"Are you sure you can control yourself for that long Damen?"

Wincing Damen replied, "Yes Elena, as hard as it is for you to believe it I can control myself for that long."

So it was settled, now all Elena had to do was endure Damen for who knows how long.

"Hurry back Stefan, please!"

"I will. Make sure he hooks up the heart monitor and the oxygen equipment; I'll do the feeding tube when I get back. I love you!" Stefan vowed kissing Elena tenderly then left.

"Now the real fun begins!!"


	2. Surprises

Chapter 2: Surprises

Just as Stefan requested Damen had started hooking up the monitors and such. While he was doing this the only thing that could be heard was the wind outside, and the ticking of the grandfather clock. Neither Damen nor Elena said anything for quite some time, till Elena couldn't take it any longer.

"Why are you so nice to me? I thought you hated me Damen." Elena's curiosity just couldn't be reigned in.

"I don't hate you Elena! I just....I guess I just hate the fact that you picked Stefan and not me."

"I.....I don't understand."

"When I first saw you, the resemblance between you and Katherine was shocking to me. What I was thinking was I finally get a second chance at happiness, but then you chose my brother. That's when I put all of my energy into tracking down the grimoire and opening the tomb to find Katherine. "

"That still doesn't answer my question Damen," Elena pointed out.

"I know, but you are the closest thing I, we, have to her. I'm not gonna ruin me having a chance at happiness again, because believe it or not, I want a happy ending like Stefan found with you."

Elena was speechless. She never knew that Damen could be capable of this much compassion and love towards a person.

"Damen, I...I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Stefan may love you, but I love you too Elena. That's the only reason Stefan agreed to this plan. He knew that no harm would come to you and that if something dangerous came to the house I would protect you....and Bonnie!"

As all this was being said, and so much more, neither of them noticed that the heart monitor started to beep faster. Elena finally noticed when they got so close together it was like one long string of beeping.

"Damen what's happening to Bonnie?" Elena wondered, scared.

"I...I'm not sure exactly. Maybe she's......"

"It's coming! Nothing can stop it once it happens. Everything is going to change." And just like that her heart rate went back to normal.

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean? What's coming?"

"I have no idea! I have a hunch that only she can tell us what or who is coming," Damen answered while pointing to Bonnie.

"Let me see if I can get her to talk about it and see if we can get some answers," Elena suggested.

To her astonishment, he agreed.

"Bonnie. Bonnie it's me, Elena." Elena once again cautiously walked towards Bonnie.

Nervously Elena touched Bonnie on the arm. Shockingly Bonnie looked at her with confusion.

"Where...Where am I?"

"You're at home Bonnie. Do you remember anything that happened in the last 24 hours?"

"No... Not really. I mean I remember performing the spell to open the tomb and then coming home with Grams. Where is she?"

Elena looked to Damen for help. He nodded ever so slightly.

"Bonnie, I know you've never been fond of me but there's something important you need to know. Lilura.....Lilura died shortly after you guys came home. I......I'm sorry." Damen told her gently touching her hand.

Bonnie yanked her hand away, appalled at this new information. Then her face turned solemn.

"I...I remember now. You, Damen and Stefan helped me perform a ritual to bury her and let her spirit go free." Now all she could do was let Elena hold her while she cried. Exactly what she did for Elena when her parents died all those months ago.

"Okay, I've got Jeremy and....." Stefan stopped abruptly. "What happened?"

"Bonnie was saying some more 'prophesies' and Elena got her to wake up." Damen explained.

"Oh well I'm glad that she woke up," Stefan declared, his voice a little too harsh.

Bonnie, Damen, and Elena just looked at each other.

"So, what's Jeremy found?" Elena asked sweetly breaking the akward silence

"Well," began Stefan, "he found Honoria Fells' diary in the library. Luckily for us he zeroxed the whole thing."

"Great, but uh….where is Jeremy, Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"Crap!" Stefan ran back outside for two seconds and came back with Jeremy.

"Tell them what you know." Stefan pushed gently.

Jeremy hesitated for about twenty seconds then began. "In Honoria's diary she spoke of how when she was four she encountered a blonde beauty. She became Honoria's guardian when her parents died. The mysterious beauty's name was never mention, however. Anyways in a much later entry, Honoria writes that ther guardian returned to Germany to visit her father. Then in the next entry she gets a letter from her guardian saying she was in Italy and…"

"Stop!" Damon shouted.

Everyone just stared at him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Bonnie asked bitterly.

" 'Blonde beauty', 'returned to Germany', 'Now in Italy'. Put it together." Damon ordered Stefan.

Slowly, but surely, understanding swept across Stefan's impossibly beautiful features.

Only one word came out of his mouth, "Katherine?!"

Everyone, especially Elena and Bonnie, felt uneasy. Nothing good could come out of Katherine returning to Mystic Falls…..HOLD IT!!

"Wait! Honoria's long dead though. So how the hell can Katherine come back, she has no reason to." Elena had said what she had been trying to avoid, the fact that Katherine didn't care about Damen.

"Yes, she does."

Everyone looked at Damen apalled.

"What reason does she have to come back here?" This came from Bonnie.

"Easy. She always wanted both of us Salvatore's. She doesn't care about me, but she probably still cares about Stefan. I know you don't want to believe it little brother," Damen said stopping both Stefan and Elena from speaking, " We always knew that she liked you best anyways."

Stefan hung his head in defeat. There was absolutely no way he could deny this. He just looked to Elena with nothing in his emerald green eyes but sadness, pure sadness. All she did was nod. She understood all too well what was going to happen if and when Katherine returned. She'd get angry at Stefan for having moved on, and then finding someone new to love that looked pretty damn close to her. She'd be royally pissed. Sadly, Elena didn't even care; all she cared about was Stefan and staying with him for as long as possible.


End file.
